A Daughter's Helping Hand
by yugirules
Summary: Yugi has died and Yami's friends ditch him to have him take care of his daughter. Can she help her dad get out of his depression? COMPLETED!
1. The Very Beginning

Kay-I hope you guys like this story. I may be go slow on updating because if I write and update too quickly it messes up everything. Anyways, Yami please do the Disclamier.

Yami-(groans) You guys should all know that she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, it would be the end of the world.

Kay-Hey!

* * *

A Daughter's Love Chpt. 1

The Very Beginning

Yami stared up at the dark sky. It had seemed forever since he had actually enjoyed life. It seemed forever since he saw his friends. He missed them so much. But now they were gone. To who knows where.

He was on top of a roof and lying back with his hands behind his head. He had been living like this for a while. Yami sat up and sighed. No use dwelling on the past but he always did.

Yami got up and stretched. It had hit him so fast. He didn't know which way to go but down. What "it" had been was when Yugi had died. He had died by being hit by a car. Not too soon after that, all of his friends and his grandpa had disappeared leaving Yami alone.

But before that, Yami & Yugi had agreed for him not to go to the afterlife. Once that had been made, he received his own body and there was no turning back.

While Yami was thinking over this, he heard a little cry that lasted for only a moment. Yami snapped out of it and paid more attention. He heard it again so he climbed off the roof using the roof ladder.

When he got down and heard it again, he noticed that it came from the house. He opened the door and walked in. The house was the Kame Game Shop. He took over it since both Yugi and Grandpa were gone.

He walked up the stairs and entered a room. Inside the room, was a little crib with a chibi girl inside. This was his very own daughter, the only one who hadn't left him. Before everyone left, he had a strong relationship with Tea and the chibi proved how strong.

"Shhh. It's okay, Kaiya." Yami said as he picked her up. Kaiya had a very unique appearance. She had light skin and brunette hair but it was her eyes. They were a light amethyst. Yami and Tea had guessed that their eye colors must have combined since Yami's were a crimson red and Tea's a crystal blue.

Kaiya was only ten months old at that time which made it harder for Yami to take care of her with no one's help. Luckily, she wasn't too much of a problem. Yami put her head on his shoulder and, eventually, she stopped crying.

Yami put her back to her crib before he left to his own room. His own room, was Grandpa's but he claimed it as his now since no one else did. Yami landed on the bed. He knew he had been lying around feeling sorry but it the whole thing was too much. Silently, he fell asleep too.

* * *

I hope you guys like for first chapter! I know it's really really short but at least it gets you somewhere.

Kay


	2. The Fun Day

Kay: Before starting I would like to thank my first reviewers! Dark Magician Of Chaos and Keitorin-san! Thanks so much! I give you both candy!

Yami: Trust me, when she saw the reviews and hits, she got way excited.

Kay: Don't blame me. Blame sugar that I had eaten just before. Do the DISCLAIMER, Yami.

Yami: Don't you guys believe that she does nto own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did...I don't even want to think about it.

* * *

A Daughter's Love Chpt. 2

The "Fun" Day

Kaiya woke up and yawned loudly. She climbed out of bed and walked towards the door. Reaching up just a little, she turned the handle and opened it. She walked towards her dad's room.

Silently, Kaiya opened his door and saw him asleep. He was on top of his bed with his daytime clothes still on. Tiptoeing, she sneaked up to his bed and climbed on it. In a second, she jumped on him making him wake up instantly.

"Uhhh! Kaiya!" Yami shouted as Kaiya giggled.

"Get up, Daddy!" Kaiya squealed with excitement "You pwomised today we go hafe fun!"

"I did. Now you get to go off me." Yami said pushing her off him with her landed on the bed. She giggled again.

"Yous funny." Kaiya smiled and Yami playfully rolled his eyes.

"You too. Now go play with toys while I take a shower." Yami said and Kaiya was off to her room.

Yami showered, dressed, and got Kaiya dressed. He took her downstairs and ate cereal for breakfast.

Once they were done, Yami asked." Okay, so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Lets just do something fun!" Kaiya smiled

"You sure make things clear. I bet I can come up with a few things." Yami picked up Kaiya and walked out to his car. He strapped her in her safety seat and started up the car.

"Are you sure there's nothing you really want to do?" Yami asked actually not having a clue where to go.

"Maybe the park." Kaiya replied and Yami agreed.

They reached the park and Kaiya ran to the swings. "Come and push me, Daddy!" Kaiya said excited. Yami smiled and got her in the swing. He pushed her until she got bored which was in five minutes.

After a while at the park, they were back in the car again. Yami decided it was a good time for lunch so he got them some ham and cheese sandwiches at home. While eating, he got an idea.

"When you finish, I'll choose where we go okay?" Yami asked and Kaiya nodded, mouth full of sandwich.

Kaiya finished and they went, once again, in the car. Kaiya wondered where they were going when she saw it. The amusement park.

"Daddy, are we going there?" Kaiya pointed to the amusement park. Yami nodded which got Kaiya really excited. "Yeah!"

They got to the parking lot and got admittance to the park. Kaiya was on Yami's shoulders with her, pointing and squealing at everything she saw.(A/N Little kids can be excited very quickly.)

First, Kaiya got to go on the little kid rides. After her going on every single one, Yami wondered if she would like the ferris wheel. He didn't know if she was afraid of heights or not. Turned out that she loved it, but when it turned around she got a little scared.

They went on a lot of rides when Kaiya pointed to a huge roller coaster. Yami was stunned at the little girl's choice of ride. "You sure you want to go on that?" Yami asked and she nodded very quickly. Yami gulped. He had never been on a roller coaster.

Kaiya and Yami got in line that turned out to be short since it was a school day for some kids. Kaiya barely made the height limit and they boarded the coaster. Yami looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. Kaiya, on the other hand, was almost jumping out of her seat for the ride to start.

The coaster budged forward and Yami snapped his eyes open as Kaiya got quiet. Yami looked at Kaiya's face and it was a mix of excitement and tension. Yami put his arms around her shoulders to give her comfort.

They got to the top before hurtling downwards. Kaiya screamed and Yami was on the verge to. But as they neared the corkscrew, Kaiya screamed louder. Also, her screaming was another mix of excitement and being scared.

The ride finally ended and they climbed out. Yami was grateful that he hadn't eaten before that ride and Kaiya was jumping up and down because she liked it so much.

"You wanna go home yet?" Yami asked still dizzy from the roller coaster.

"No way! This is gweat!" Kaiya laughed but Yami shook his head.

"Being great has it's limit. But when we get home, I'll show you a surprise." Yami said and Kaiya slowly agreed. Yami gave a sigh of relief. He picked up Kaiya and walked out to the car.

As he promised, at home, he covered her eyes and walked inside. When she opened her eyes, in front of her was necklace with a yellow medallion that had the Japanese symbol for strength. She put it on her immediately.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Kaiya hugged him.

Yami made dinner and after that put Kaiya to bed. He was pretty tired himself so he went to bed right after her. Both of them fell asleep in a moment.

* * *

Kay:Alright, tell me how I did. Please review,guys! Anyone that reviews for this chapter, I'll give you a large cookie! Just push that little button over there! 


	3. School And Confronting Yami

Kay-This chapter took a while to make but I got it! Thanks Egyptianprincess1691 and Mysterious Prophetess for reviewing this chapter! You guys rock! Kaiya, please do the Disclaimer

Kaiya-Kay does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she only owns Haru and me. Wait, why do I have to be owned?

Kay-Unless you want to be taken, you are. On with the story!

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 3  
School And Confronting Yami

I woke up to find myself on the floor. I groaned as I picked myself up. Usually I would end up on the ground a lot when I woke up. I think it's 'cause I move around too much during the night.

As I got up, I glanced in the mirror to find myself a mess. My hair was practically everywhere and most of it was in my face. I brushed it back to see my violet eyes. The violet eyes that I was known for. I was certainly a sight to see then.

I grabbed my school uniform. I will never ever like it. It was pink and yellow with a blue skirt. Sure, I'm okay with blue and yellow but pink! And a skirt? They are not my favorite things at all.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and left a little bit on both sides of my face. It's always been a habit doing that. Now I looked in the mirror and sighed. With that outfit, I looked like some popular drama queen, which I did not want to be.

Mostly I paid attention to my necklace that my dad gave me. I've had it ever since I was three. It's just something I will never take off. For my own reasons.

I walked out of my bedroom and quietly slipped past my dad's room. Dad could be a mess to deal with if I woke him up. Thinking about Dad brought up a lot of things but I had to ignore them. I was going to be late for school again.

Once I was past his door, I ran for it. I put on my shoes and ran out the door, remembering to shut it quietly. While I was running I didn't pay attention where I was going, so I ran into my best friend, Haru.

Normal P.O.V

"Kaiya!" Haru yelled as Kaiya plowed into him. Haru had messy blonde hair with honey-brown eyes.

"Sorry, Haru! I'm going to be late!" Kaiya got up but Haru held her back.

"Hold on. There's ten more minutes left till school starts. You're fine." Haru explained calmly as Kaiya got embarrassed.

"I guess my clock is ten minutes early. My dad probably changed it so I wouldn't be late again." Kaiya rubbed the back of her head and Haru rolled his eyes.

"Besides being plowed into, I've had a great morning." Haru said

"What happened?" Kaiya asked as they both walked towards the school.

"I finally got my parents to stop being so weird. I've told you that they use to jump every time you shut a door." Haru explained

"Why were they so weird in the first place?" Kaiya asked again

"Never told me, but at least they stopped." Haru replied.

"Funny, how I've never met your parents." Kaiya said

"They don't like visitors except for the ones we live by. You know that private neighborhood I told you about." Haru explained again.

"No doubts that you're parents are interesting." Kaiya said as they reached the high school.

They were both in tenth grade since they were fifteen. Actually, Haru had just changed sixteen. The reason they had turned such good friends is because every year they had both had almost the same classes. This year was lucky since they had all the same classes. Both of them had made sure of it.

"Let's hope that the Math sub forgets the test today." Haru whispered and Kaiya smiled and nodded as they walked into the school.

The rest of the day was okay until lunch. Haru and Kaiya sat at a table and started eating when Akio passed by.

"Look, it's the dork squad. The freak and the idiot." Akio laughed as Haru stood up.

"Shut up, Akio!" Haru shouted and Akio stopped laughing only for a little bit.

"The stupid one needs to obey his betters." Akio said and Haru was going to punch him when Kaiya stopped him and held him back.

"Don't do it, Haru. Akio's not worth it." Kaiya said and Akio lifted his head up and walked away.

"That stupid Akio. When will he cut it out?" Haru said starting to eat again.

"He never will. His dad is Seto Kaiba. Do you know who he is?" Kaiya asked

"Of course I do. My dad told me about him. He got put down by him too but he said that Kaiba did that to everyone. The same thing that Akio does." Haru pounded his fist on the table making the food jump.

"You just have a short temper." Kaiya smiled as Haru glared.

"Look who's talking. This is the girl who can take down anyone who insults her. Forget anyone, everyone. You just didn't to it to Akio today because he was aiming at me." Haru said picking up his food as Kaiya did the same.

"You proved your point. Now let's just get through the rest of the day." Kaiya replied

The day went by boring except for when Kaiya and Haru got detention from their English teacher for goofing off.

Kaiya and Haru headed to detention where they saw other kids but they were like the goth type. They took their seats and started talking while the teacher monitoring them fell asleep.

"I finally have enough money for that motorcycle I've been wanting." Haru said

"The one you've been talking about for weeks?" Kaiya asked and Haru nodded.

"My parents don't know about it though. You know how they're paranoid?" Haru said and Kaiya nodded. "Exactly, which is why it took me forever to get me the money without them knowing."

"You wanna get it after detention?" Kaiya asked and Haru smiled

"Why do we have to wait after detention?" Haru smirked and Kaiya followed.

Haru glanced at the teacher again and saw he had a book over his head while he was asleep. Kaiya looked at the other kids and they were considered being asleep. Haru and Kaiya both silently rose from their seats. No one had moved yet.

They started moving towards the door when Haru tripped over a chair. That woke the teacher.

"Run for it!" Kaiya yelled grabbing Haru and making a break for the door. The teacher got out of his chair.

Kaiya and Haru ran through the hallway as the teacher followed them. They passed a corner and ran into a closet. The teacher ran by and they both let out a sigh of relief while being squished in the closet. Luckily, the teacher didn't know who they were. Kaiya opened the door and they both stepped out.

"That was close." Haru said

"Not really. And if I don't recall, you were the one who got us on the run in the first place." Kaiya smirked and Haru frowned.

"Shut up, Kaiya." Haru grumbled as he walked past Kaiya, who was still smirking.

Kaiya and Haru walked out of the school and to the nearest store. Haru spotted the motorcycle in the store window.

"There it is. Let's go get it!" Haru ran into the store with Kaiya following.

Haru paid for the motorcycle and two helmets. Kaiya put one on as Haru did too. They both got on the motorcycle with Haru driving.

"You're not going to go crazy with this are you?" Kaiya asked, as Haru started moving.

"Of course not…okay maybe a little." Haru replied as he sped up.

It seemed like they rode everywhere. Haru was having a blast with his motorcycle.

"So, Haru, how are you going to hide this from your parents?" Kaiya asked

"I have no idea." Haru replied sadly.

"If you have to, you can keep it at my house." Kaiya said and Haru agreed.

"Thanks, Kaiya." Haru said as they got near her house. "Don't get my motorcycle taken away." Haru said seriously

"I promise I won't. Just trust me on this." Kaiya said as she opened the garage.

"See ya later." Haru waved and so did Kaiya.

Kaiya walked inside the house. She took off her shoes and walked to her bedroom. As she made it there, her dad's door was shut which meant he didn't want to deal wit her. He always had his door shut. The last time he had been out and about was when they had the "Fun" day. That was a long time ago.

She got into her room and changed into more comfortable clothes. She had on a simple black shirt with some jeans.

Kaiya thought about her dad again and thought she should do something about it. She went to his door and opened it slowly. He was sitting on the bed looking at the ground obviously thinking hard. He didn't notice when Kaiya came in.

Kaiya's P.O.V.

I looked at Dad and felt a lot of things. Pity, disappointment, confusion. I sat next to him on the bed but he didn't stir. I just wanted to yell to him what I felt but I didn't even know what I did feel all the way.

"Um…Dad. Can we talk?" I asked. Dad blinked and looked at me.

"What did you say?" Dad just probably noticed I was there.

"Can we talk?" I asked again.

"Sure. What do want to talk about?" Dad asked me.

"Well, I was just wondering for a long time. Why are you always deeply thinking like…barely noticing anything around you?" I didn't know how to get the words out but I tried.

"What are you talking about?" He asked like he didn't get it.

"You know. When you stay cooped up in your room and just space out." I said.

"Oh that. You don't really need to know. I'll tell you when you're older." He responded

"When's older? I think I'm old enough to handle this. I'm fifteen." I shot back. I did have a point.

"I told you already you don't need to know about it. I just think about a lot of things." He said. Dad obviously thought I was going to let this go. He was so wrong.

"Then just tell me what they are. I mean, I'm your daughter. Don't I deserve to know?" I decided to leave him with some guilt.

"Of course you do, it's just probably too complicated." He answered. I knew he was running out of answers.

"Try me." I smirked. He had to come out with it now.

"Okay. Just one thing. It's that I was thinking about life before you were born. Now I hardly thing you can see what I'm talking about." He replied and I slumped. He had managed to escape. Now I knew I wouldn't get any answers tonight.

"Fine. I'm outta here." I stood up and went out of his bedroom sort of slamming the door. I fell on to my bed and threw my head into my pillow.

Why wouldn't he just come out with it? It was something huge that he was trying to cover from me but I knew it was there. You don't miss things that make your dad stay in his room always.

Tears slowly fell from my eyes but I just wiped them away. I cried sometimes but mostly after trying to get to my dad. Having him hide things made me feel as if he didn't think I could handle it or he just didn't trust me.

* * *

Okay, everyone who's been reading this please review! I really want to hear from you guys! 

Kay


	4. Kaiya and Haru's First Shadow Duel

Kay: Hope you guys like this chapter. I've been waiting to write it for a while. Now I've been thinking to respond to people who review the last chapter so here I go!

**egyptianprincess1691-**I liked your story a lot so that's why I reviewed. Thanks for being one of those reviewers I can look forward to review!

**Chibi Chib- **It sound like you like this story a lot. Just wondering but have you gotten into sugar lately? J/K! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mysterious Prophetess- **I guess it's true about that two minds think alike. Haru's a great name. I'm glad that you review this story because you are one of my best reviewers! Actually, my best!

Kay-If you haven't reviewed, please do so! I begging you! This time for the DISCLAIMER, I'll have Haru do it. Take it away.

Haru- Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! only me and Kaiya. Not really own but you get the point.

Kay-Let's start thechapter already! I think their getting impatient!

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 4

Kaiya and Haru's First Shadow Duel

The Game Shop was quiet for the rest of that evening and well into the next day. Yami, blaming himself and thinking of how he almost slipped last night. Kaiya, in her room trying to sort out a lot of things.

While she was in there, she knew she needed to do something so she started searching through her room. Ever since she was little, she always found new things in her room because nothing was moved out of it.

She started looking through the closet and brushed past most things she had already seen when she came across something that startled her. She pulled it out to find it was a Duel Disk. It must have belonged to whoever had this room before her. In the Duel Disk was a deck.

'Wonder what this is?' Kaiya asked herself as she drew a card out. It was the Dark Magician Girl. Of course, she had no idea how important that card was.

Kaiya was searching more when the doorbell rang. Kaiya knew instantly who it was. Haru. She left the Duel Disk on her bed and answered the door. She didn't notice the strange shadow seeping through the crack of Yami's door.

"Hey Haru. You have to see what I found." Kaiya grabbed Haru's hand and dragged him to her room.

Once there, she showed her the Duel Disk and the deck. He lifted it up and inspected it. "I've seen one of these. These were used most the time if not all just before you were born. There were these two duelists who were masters at it. Their names were Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou."

"I found it in my closet. I find a ton of things in there." Kaiya said

"Well look some more while I see this." Haru kept looking at the Duel Disk while Kaiya started searching again.

During her search she found another Duel Disk with a deck in it and a blue outfit with other things.

"I think this fits me." Kaiya looked at the outfit.

"Try it on while I try that other Duel Disk on." Haru said and Kaiya went in the bathroom with the outfit.

A couple minutes later, Kaiya came out and Haru was stunned. Kaiya was wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket and blue pants. She had two belts on and she had some leather boots on too. ( It's Yugi's outfit) Harusaw that she looked really good then he had noticed before. Kaiya got the first Duel Disk and put it on.

"How do I look? Like a Duelist?" Kaiya joked.

"What about me? I have one too." Haru had his Duel Disk on.

They joked around for a bit when Kaiya got a chill. Haru noticed. "I saw a cape in your closet. Maybe it'll help?" He suggested

She put it on but got another chill. "I know this sounds weird but I when I get chills like this something big is happening. Mostly bad ones."

Haru saw Yami's door slide open. "Maybe something's going on your dad's bedroom?"

Both Haru and Kaiya stood up, still with the Duel Disks on, and went in Yami's bedroom. What they saw scared them so bad. It was some shadow portal that Yami just walked through.

"Dad!" Kaiya yelled and ran towards the portal but Haru grabbed her cape.

"Are you nuts? We have no idea what's in there." Haru tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't.

"But Dad's in there! Something very bad is happening." Kaiya shouted. Just then the portal rumbled and sucked both of them into its dark abyss.

Kaiya woke up sore and groaned as she got up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. It was all just shadows, just being there made her exhausted. While she was looking, she saw Haru not so far away.

Kaiya moved towards Haru and shook him to get him up. Eventually, he moaned as he opened his eyes. "Kaiya?"

She nodded as she helped Haru up. Wherever they were, they were in a big mess.

"What is this place?" Haru asked and Kaiya couldn't respond. She had absolutely no idea.

Kaiya saw they still had on the Duel Disks and she had that outfit on too. "Let's start looking."

"How? All I see is dark. How are we going to find someone if not anyone?" Haru questioned

"I don't care. We're going to find him whether it's impossible or not." Kaiya said and started walking forward. Haru sighed and ran right up beside her.

Both of them moved through shadows looking everywhere. Being there had them both scared very badly. While they were moving, Kaiya wondered about the Duel Disks. She heard a long time ago that this place was important and the Duel Disks were involved. But she had no idea when she heard that.

Kaiya and Haru were in the shadows for what seemed like ages when Haru saw something. "Kaiya. I see something!" Haru pointed at it in the distance.

Kaiya squinted her eyes to try to see better through the dark. She saw one thing that gave it away. Spiky, tri-colored, hair.

"Haru! It's my dad! You found him!" Kaiya ran towards him with Haru following. Kaiya was relieved that maybe they could get out of here.

They both finally got to him but his back was turned to them. Kaiya put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. When they saw his face, they both gasped. It was his eyes, they had no pupils. He smirked at them and hit Kaiya back. She was thrown on the ground.

Kaiya got up with Haru's help. Both were very scared now. Yami had a Duel Disk appear on his arm. He played Silver Fang(ATK/1200 DEF/800) and put it in Attack Mode.

"What in the world is going on?" Haru asked

"This isn't my dad. Guess he wants to play this game. Well, then let's play." Kaiya smirked

"Are you nuts! We don't even know how Duel Monsters work!" Haru shouted

"I don't care. WE can figure it out! Now summon a monster and do it fast!" Kaiya grabbed a card from her deck.

"I play Red Archery Girl!(ATK/1400 DEF/1500)" Kaiya shouted and laid down the card on her Duel Disk. When it was summoned, Kaiya felt a little bit of herself drain away.

Haru got a card too. "I play Giant Soldier Of Stone(ATK/1300 DEF/2000) in this mode." Haru placed it in Defense Mode.

Kaiya attacked with Red Archery Girl and destroyed Silver Fang. She saw that Yami went through some pain as it was destroyed. She knew why they were here. It was to make them suffer. But it was still hard to see her dad get hurt.

"Who are you?" Kaiya yelled and Yami smirked once again.

"You don't need to know me but I know all about you. I know from taking over your father's body." Yami replied

"He what!" Haru exclaimed. This was way creepy.

"What did you do to him?" Kaiya demanded.

"It was quite simple. He was vulnerable because of his partner's death. He would have been just a object if not for you. But as time passed, it grew worse because you are a reminder every day of what he had to go through those 16 years ago. So it's not what I did to him, it's what fate and you did to him." Yami responded

Kaiya was speechless. Whoever this was had to be lying. She wasn't the one to blame because of her father's depression. Was she? Haru saw Kaiya weakening.

"Don't listen to him, Kaiya. It's not your fault. Let's show him what he deserves." Haru encouraged but he didn't get through. For now, he had to hold through. He knew a little about Duel Monsters. He hoped it would help.

"I play Gearfried The Iron Knight in Attack Mode! And this little card face down." Haru shouted. "Try me!"

Yami pulled a card and laid it down. "I play this card face-down and play this monster face-down!"

Haru saw Kaiya still was out of it so he went with his turn. He drew and smiled at the card he had received. "I sacrifice my two monsters to play Red Eyes Black Dragon!" A burst of energy occurred and there stood Red Eyes. Haru was proud of himself for summoning a powerful monster.

Yami drew. "I sacrifice my monster to play my own Red Eyes! And I use Quick Attack to attack immediately. Red Eyes, attack the girl!"

Haru shot over at Kaiya. She had realized what happened just as Red Eyes attacked her and destroyed Red Archery Girl. Kaiya received a blast of pain and grabbed her stomach in hopes of numbing the pain. "Kaiya! Are you okay?" Haru shouted.

"I could be better." Kaiya responded as she stood up. Haru saw she was back to herself.

"My move." Kaiya said as she drew. She looked at her card with a smile. "I play this card face down and put this monster in DEF face down. Go Haru."

"I play Dian Keto The Cure Master to cure Kaiya's life points and play my face down card, Malevolent Nuzzler which raises my Dragon's ATK points by 700 which makes it 3100! Attack!" Haru's dragon attacked and destroyed Yami's.

"You two are very good for amateurs. Do you even know who your father is, Kaiya? He is the King Of Games! The most of all this one. I know exactly how to beat you!" Yami sneered.

"You may have my dad's body but that doesn't mean you're him!" Kaiya yelled as she drew. "I play Premature Burial which brings my Red Archery Girl back so I sacrifice her and my face down monster to bring out Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared and saw Kaiya. She was confused that this was her new master but ignored it. She had a duel to win.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack!" Kaiya pointed at Yami. She still felt bad for attacking her father. Dark Magician Girl attacked although she was confused for attacking her old master. Yami went through a lot of pain before his Life Points went down to zero. Yami fell down and all the monsters disappeared.

* * *

Kay-What did you think? Sorry if the duel doesn't make sense. I just did it out of my crazy thoughts. So that's why the duel was so messed up. Review please! 


	5. Coming Home With Two Surprises For All

Kay-Okay here's the next chapter. This ones I good one so I wrote it really fast. I hope you guys like it. Thanks **Chibi Chib** for reviewing! You're now on my Most Favorite Reviewers List with two other people who probably know who they are. This time I'll do the DISCLAIMER.

DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!** If I did, I may havescrewed it up already!

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 5  
Coming Home With A Surprise For All

Kaiya and Haru walked over to Yami still a little weary over what had happened. They had no idea if this was the true Yami or not. Kaiya was practically torn in two. She didn't know if to run over to her dad or stay away from him forever. It just was too much.

Kaiya ran over to Yami startling Haru. He was very protective of his best friend and even though this was her dad he had to make sure she was safe.

"Kaiya! Wait!" Haru yelled running after her. Kaiya reached Yami and dropped by him. She flipped him over on his back.

"Dad! Please say you're okay. Just get up and I'll never question you being locked up in you're room again. Please just wake up." Kaiya tried to get him up.

Haru got to Kaiya and pulled her back. "You don't know if that's him or not, Kaiya."

"But Haru! He's my dad and I have to help him. Wouldn't you?" Kaiya asked struggling against Haru.

"Don't bring me into this. I'm just trying to stay on the safe side." Haru answered.

"Listen, we'll deal with it after. We have to help him now or…" Kaiya couldn't finish and Haru felt bad so he released his grip on her. "Thank you ,Haru." Kaiya said as she got next to Yami again. Haru joined her.

"Maybe he knows a way out?" Haru suggested. Kaiya shrugged.

Just then Yami squinted his eyes and groaned. That got both of their attentions. This would prove if this was Yami or not. Yami opened his eyes that were hazy. He saw who was by him but he was still dazed.

"Yugi?" he asked dazed but Kaiya and Haru ignored it. They lifted him up on both of their shoulders.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Haru asked Yami.

"Yes, but…" Yami started but fell into unconsciousness again.

"Great. Now what?" Haru asked but Kaiya didn't pay attention. In front of them was another portal. "It works." Haru said and they both walked in with Yami unconscious.

Kaiya and Haru walked out of the portal and were very weak but luckily they saw that they were in Yami's bedroom. They but Yami on the bed before collapsing unto the ground in exhaustion.

Yami woke up a little later and saw that Haru and Kaiya were on the ground either unconscious or taking a nap. He went with unconscious. He picked up Kaiya and put her on her bed. He got Haru and put him on a pull out mattress from Kaiya's bed and let him lay on that. Yami didn't recall anything earlier so he just went back in his room.

A couple hours later, Kaiya woke up and went to the restroom just as Haru woke up too. He was still yawning when Kaiya came into her room. He just stared at her and let his mouth drop. Kaiya was confused.

"What's the matter with you?" Kaiya asked

"Your hair." Haru said and Kaiya felt it. It was fine.

"What about it?" Kaiya asked again

"The color." Haru replied still awed. Kaiya had no idea what he was talking about so she went towards her mirror to check. She stood in front of it and looked. Her hair was black with blonde bangs and red edges. Just like her dad but no blond lightning streaks.

Kaiya screamed long and hard before Haru came and put his hand on her mouth. "Calm down. We'll figure out what's going on." Haru let go of her mouth.

"But it's my hair. It's supposed to be brown not red, yellow, and black!" Kaiya was losing it. This was way too much.

"It must have been from being in that place we were earlier." Haru said and Kaiya agreed.

"My dad has to know something about this. It's about time he gives me some answers!" Kaiya exclaimed.

Both of them marched into Yami's room to find him on his bed. He looked up at them and was very startled at Kaiya. (Remember she still has Yugi's outfit andthe Duel Disk so she pretty much looks just like him except for the hairstyle) Yami was so surprised that he fell back on his bed.

"Why are you wearing that!" Yami demanded

"You have to answer my questions first. What in the world was that earlier?" Kaiya questioned

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yami answered

"Yeah right. Like you can't remember all those shadows and how Kaiya and me beat you in a duel. Well not you but kind of." Haru said

Yami knew what the "shadows" were but he didn't know why they knew about them.(He can't remember the whole thing)

"How do you know about that?" Yami asked

"Are you saying you can't remember? You can't remember when you were taken over and we had to fight you in order to save you and ourselves?" Kaiya could not believe that he could not remember some thing that big that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

"I was what!" Yami started getting angry now. Someone had just violated his privacy. His body was a big one.

"Even if you can't remember don't say you don't know what it is. Tell us now." Haru demanded and so did Kaiya. Yami knew that he couldn't get out of this one.

"Fine. I do know what it is although I don't remember the past event. The place is called the Shadow Realm. But how did you fight against this…me?" Yami asked

Haru and Kaiya both raised their arms to show their Duel Disks. Yami's eyes got wide. Yami had never taught Kaiya how to duel because it brought too many memories. How could she beat this thing?

"Let me sort this out alone. Just go." Yami shooed them both out. The fact that Kaiya's hair had changed was big but all of it was huge.

Kaiya dropped on her bed and sighed. Haru dropped right next to her on the bed. "Why does this have to happen to us?" Kaiya asked

"Because we're unlucky." Haru answered and looked at Kaiya.

"At least I'm not alone in it." Kaiya smiled and so did Haru.

"You know I'm always at your back. No matter what." Haru put his arm around Kaiya.

"Thanks Haru. I would have no idea what to do without you." Kaiya rested her head on his shoulder.

Haru put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look him straight in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful your eyes are?" Haru asked and Kaiya blushed furiously.

They both moved closer and leaned towards each other. Kaiya was a full red shade from all the blushing and Haru had just a little blush. Haru still had his hand under her chin so he moved her face closer to his until they were two inches away from each other. That's when Kaiya, who couldn't take it anymore, just surged forward until her lips met Haru's.

The two couldn't believe what they were doing but didn't want to stop it either. Kaiya put her hands in Haru's hair while his hands wrapped around her waist.

Haru and Kaiya stayed like that until they needed air so they were forced to let go. Kaiya looked at Haru and vice versa.

"Wow. That was amazing." Kaiya giggled

"I guess that changes our whole relationship. As in girlfriend and boyfriend." Haru replied looking pretty awed.

"Let's keep that our secret for now. But thank you for my first kiss." Kaiya smiled and Haru laughed quietly.

"But don't forget. I can always give you your second and third." Haru laughed and so did Kaiya.

"When do you have to go home?" Kaiya felt bad when he had to go.

"Before dark. But maybe you can come over. I'm sure my parents will understand." Haru explained.

"Listen, Haru. Maybe it's time you told your parents about the motorcycle. It's the fastest way there anyways." Kaiya said and Haru nodded.

"I'll tell them about that after I tell them about you." Haru smiled and Kaiya laid on him again.

"I still can't believe what happened this morning actually happened." Kaiya recalled about the Shadow Realm. Haru frowned remembering about it.

"But don't forget. You're not crazy because I went through it too. Either that or were both crazy." Haru told Kaiya.

"As long as I'm crazy with you. I guess I never knew how much I liked you." Kaiya giggled

"I guess we should head to my house." Haru said as he helped Kaiya up.

"Let's bring these. Just for the heck of it." Kaiya nodded towards the Duel Disks. Haru agreed and put his on. Kaiya followed.

Kaiya and Haru walked out to her garage and got on the motorcycle. Haru backed up then revved it up and drove towards his house.

* * *

Kay-Was that a surprise or not? Haru's kind of always had these little feelings for Kaiya and they been best friends so it would most likely end up with that. Tell me how you liked it! 


	6. Meeting Haru's Parents And The Truth

Kay-I'm on a roll on getting these chapters up! It's because I love my story.(hugs computer)

**Egyptianprincess1691-**Here is the next chapter! It sounded as though you really wanted it!

**Chibichib-**Yes, poor Yami!(sob) I feel bad for him too!

**Mysterious Prophetess-**I really like this story so I thought why not 2 chapters! And I will try to keep up the good work!

Kay-Since I'm done responding to the reviewers, I'm going to have Kaiya do the DISCLAIMER.

Kaiya-Do I have to?

Kay-Yes.

Kaiya-(sighs) **Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!** **So no one sue her!**

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 6  
Meeting Haru's Parents And The Truth

Haru felt a little worried how his parents would react to Kaiya. They would freak out over the littlest of things and this wasn't that big but for them it would be bad since Haru had never seen any other people visit their house except their long time friends and they would act the same way. That reminded Haru to show Kaiya the other kids that lived in the neighborhood.

They got to the neighborhood gate and Haru entered the gate code and it opened. Haru drove through it. "Now letting you know, you have to be careful around my parents." Haru said as they were almost there.

"I know. Be a little angel around them. Relax, Haru. I know exactly what to do." Kaiya smiled

They reached his house and Haru parked the motorcycle while Kaiya was looking at the house and it was great. It was two times larger than hers. "Remind me again why we never came here to hang out."

Haru handed her one of the Duel Disks they brought. "Parents." Haru sighed. He had to tell her this about 7 times during the ride there.

Kaiya and Haru walked towards his door and Haru opened it. When they walked in, Haru's mom poked out. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes just like Kaiya's, which startled her since she never saw anyone with violet eyes besides her.

"Who's this, Haru?" Haru's mom was staring at Kaiya. Who wouldn't if their son had come home with a girl with purple eyes and red, black, and blonde hair?

"This is Kaiya Mutou. My friend from school. I'm letting her sleepover tonight. Is that okay?" Haru asked nervously

His mom just stood there than nodded. She left instantly that left them both confused. "Let me show you my room." Haru said grabbing Kaiya's hand and pulling her to his room, upstairs.

Haru opened a door and Kaiya looked inside. It was huge and looked pretty normal. Mostly a mess but you could see the carpet at least. He had a laptop in his bedroom and a Queen sized bed.

"Nice room." Kaiya said as she walked in. She landed on his bed.

"Thanks." Haru said

They just got situated when Haru's dad's voice rang through the house. "Haru! Come down here with your friend!" he yelled and made them both cringe.

"I think we just got busted." Kaiya said as they walked out of his bedroom. Haru shrugged with confusion.

Downstairs, Haru's parents were waiting for them. Both of them were looking at Kaiya that made her very uncomfortable. Haru's dad had blonde hair too and almost looked exactly like Haru save for differences in his face.

"Now tell me your last name, again." He referred to Kaiya.

"Mutou." Kaiya answered nervous.

"Who are your parents?" his mom asked

"I don't know my mom but my dad's name is Yami." Kaiya so desperately wanted to disappear.

Haru's mom coughed in what they both thought was disbelief. Haru's dad didn't change his face expression but you could see he was hiding something.

"Have you met him before?" Haru asked trying to give some break to Kaiya.

"Actually, yes but it was a long time ago." Haru's mom said

"You can tell me your names and I'll tell him." Kaiya said but both parents freaked out.

"You don't need to tell him! It was too long ago. Now go back to your sleepover." Haru's dad covered up and both of them left for their room leaving Kaiya and Haru very confused.

"You want to tell me their names so I can just know?" Kaiya asked Haru

"Their names and Joseph and Mai Wheeler." Haru explained

"Wait a minute. You told me your last name was Sano!" Kaiya exclaimed

"I had to lie about it. I told you before that they were weird." Haru explained

"Why were they so worried about me telling Dad?" Kaiya wondered

"Paranoid." Haru drew a circle on the side of his head with his finger meaning "crazy". Kaiya laughed.

"Right. Now let's figure out these Duel Disks." Kaiya and Haru ran back up to his bedroom.

They took out all the cards to see what was in there. Both of them found a lot of interesting cards. While Haru was still looking, Kaiya saw a little note at the very bottom of the graveyard. She picked it up and read it.

_This is to anyone who receives this Duel Disk. I knew I couldn't have it forever.Let it be in good hands since Imay not be there to make sure of it. I left my deck in there for the same reason as the first. Good luck._

_-Y.M._

Kaiya looked at it strangely. The only one she knew of having those initials were her dad. Kaiya poked Haru and showed it to him.

"I don't think it's your dad. We've never seen him play this before. I think its Yugi Mutou. You must be related to him somehow." Haru explained.

"How come I'm figuring out everything now?" Kaiya asked and Haru shrugged.

"Who knows? But I'm just glad my parents haven't seen the motorcycle yet." Haru grinned.

"HARU! WHY IS THERE A MOTORCYCLE IN MY GARAGE!" his dad yelled and Haru cringed.

"You spoke too soon." Kaiya giggled as she and Haru walked down the stairs into the garage.

Haru and Kaiya saw his dad fuming. "Dad, I can explain." Haru said

"You better have." He glared at his son

"Okay, I've been earning money for that motorcycle for weeks and I finally got it but I thought you guys wouldn't approve so I kept it at Kaiya's house until now." Haru explained

"Why didn't you just tell us? It's not like we're against motorcycles." His father answered

"Sorry, Dad. Guess I assumed too much." Haru said

Joseph gave opened his arms out and Haru gave him a hug. Kaiya felt awkward standing there so she left back to Haru's room. She was jealous of Haru for having a good relationship with his parents. She had no idea who her mom was and her dad…could barely keep in touch with reality if not at all.

Kaiya waited in Haru's room for ten minutes before his door was opened but it wasn't him. It was Mai. She came inside and shut the door behind her. Kaiya was on the bed and Mai sat right next to her. Mai took a deep breath.

"We need to talk. Even if Joey and Haru don't know about it." Mai spoke

"His name is Joey?" Kaiya asked

"It always was before he died." Mai sighed

"Who died?" Kaiya asked very curious and Mai took a large gulp.

"Yugi did. From a car crash. Ever since he did, everything went downhill." Mai explained

"Is this the Yugi I heard was the King Of Games?" Kaiya questioned

"Yes. Your father was very very close to him. More close than I could ever explain. When Yugi was gone, it tore him apart. I guess he is still broken, right?" Mai asked and Kaiya nodded. "We were all worried over Yami. He wouldn't even look at anyone. The only one he had who he could bare was you."

"Haru was almost 1 year old at the time and I was scared for him. I felt that if we lived by Yami we too would fall under the same sorrow that he did. So we were forced to move away. Not too far away though. But the hardest to go was your mother. She could not leave Yami and you. You two were her family. But she was almost going through the same depression so we thought that it would be better if we let her get her own space for a while. Then let her come back. But she didn't understand. She…" Mai couldn't finish. She didn't want to hurt Kaiya but she also felt that Kaiya had to know.

"Go on. I have to hear." Kaiya urged Mai. Mai continued.

"Your mom was so heart broken that she had to leave you two and still sad over Yugi's death that it was too much. Her mind couldn't take the strain. She was sent to the hospital just a couple days of moving." Mai took a deep breath "She died. I'm so sorry Kaiya. We should have never taken her. But that's why we were worried over Yami so we didn't tell him where we were or what happened fearing the same fate." Mai explained with tears in her eyes.

Kaiya was still taking everything in but she still had questions. "Who was my mom?"

"Tea Gardner." Mai replied, "She was such a nice girl. We were close friends. I was there for her, along side Yami, when you were born and the same for when Haru was. It was so hard when both Yugi and Tea were gone."

"Thank you for telling all this but why?" Kaiya asked again.

"Because you deserve to know. You need to know why your dad is always so disheartened and miserable. I felt that since you were here you could learn why things are. There are more of us. Serenity, Tristan, Marik, Duke, and Izhizu. I'm sorry that you had to be in the middle of it. But know if you need something that I'm here for you and so is everyone else." Mai put her hand on Kaiya's shoulder and left the room leaving Kaiya with her thoughts.

Kaiya was stunned. She knew the problem about her dad that she had been trying to get for years. And she got it from her best friend's/boyfriend's mom. She thought about all these things when Haru came in. He sat next to her.

"My dad told me everything." Haru said and Kaiya bit her lip.

"I can't believe what I've been yearning to know forever all came out in about 5 minutes. It's…astounding." Kaiya replied

"You've gone through a lot. Do you still want to stay here?" Haru asked and Kaiya nodded

"Yes. I couldn't handle it if I came back tonight." Kaiya said and quietly laughed. "Listen to me. Look at me. Two weeks ago I would have never dreamed about this happening or me talking so…pathetic."

"You're not pathetic. Just confused. It'll pass." Haru smiled and Kaiya did too.

"I don't think about the hair though." Kaiya pointed to her head and laughed. Haru was glad that Kaiya was herself.

"Let's eat dinner. But watch out, my dad is a maniac with food and I am a little too." Haru helped Kaiya up.

"I already know how much you eat." Kaiya smirked as they both walked downstairs.

Dinner was fun. They joked around and teased Haru. None of them brought up the stuff they talked about earlier. It would just be awkward.

"Okay guys. Now I'm not saying you have to go to bed just get ready for it." Mai said as she and Joey picked up things. Kaiya and Haru went to Haru's room.

A couple minutes later, Joey ran into Haru's room and slammed the door. "Your mom is making me do the dishes again." Joey joked. Then he noticed the Duel Disks.

"Where did you get these?" Joey asked as he picked up Haru's.

"My room. I find a ton of things in there." Kaiya replied

Joey picked up a card and his eyes got big. "No way! This is my old Deck and Duel Disk!"

"It works nicely. I used it and won with Kaiya." Haru said but he was no going to bring up the situation they were in at the time.

"You know how to play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked

"A little." Haru and Kaiya both said at the same time.

"You guys are really amazing." Joey chuckled and gave the stuff back to Haru. He left the room.

"I think it's time we go to bed." Haru said and Kaiya smirked.

"You? Suggesting bed? That's a first." Kaiya laughed

"Fine but we have to get up early to ride out." Haru said

"Ride to what?" Kaiya asked

"A surprise." Haru smirked and Kaiya sighed.

Haru got a sleeping bag and dressed in the bathroom. He came out in some sweatpants for pajamas. Kaiya whistled and Haru got embarrassed. Kaiya got dressed while he was in the bathroom. She had a black tank and shorts. Haru got into bed while she got into her sleeping bag.

"Night Haru." Kaiya said

"Night Kaiya." Haru replied and both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Kay-Talk about a lot of info for one chapter. Haru's parents are Joey and Mai and Kaiya learns about the past! Please review! 


	7. Seeing Yugi?

Kay: I am updating a lot. Every day it seems as if Iwork onthis story but...who cares! (maniacly laughing)

Haru-You've gotten into sugar again haven't you?

Kaiya-Maybe a bag or two...

Haru-Take cover!(ducks)

Kaiya-MUHAHAHAHAHAH! Let all feel the effects of my sugar high rampage!

Haru-Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh thankfully. She only owns me and Kaiya. Since she can't focus, I'll thank the reviewers.

**Egyptianprincess1691-**You don't have to say sorry.She was glad you were so excited.

**Chibichib-**It was kind of cool, huh?

**Mysterious Prophetess-**I know by the time this chapter is posted, you wouldn't be here but she'll hold out for you.

Haru-Now on with the story!(runs under table with Kaiya joining him)

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 7  
Seeing Yugi?

Kaiya tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming and couldn't really see anything. But then she saw someone in the distance. Whoever it was, turned and walked towards her. Kaiya stayed where she was so she could see the mysterious person.

When he came closer it was a boy about Haru's age. He was kind of short and he had a startling appearance. He practically looked like her. He had the same eyes, hair, and outfit.

"Who are you?" Kaiya asked

"From what you've heard about me, I thought you would know." He replied

Kaiya thought about it and came up with a weird thought. "Just a guess but…Yugi?" Kaiya asked and he nodded. "But you're dead!" Kaiya spit out and covered her mouth. Yugi just laughed.

"Yes but it was an accident. I wasn't supposed to die." Yugi responded

"Don't you think everyone thinks their death wasn't supposed to happen?" Kaiya questioned

"I guess so but mine was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to die then. You could say that the Gods messed up." Yugi explained

"But don't you think it's weird that I'm talking to a dead guy? No offense." Kaiya said

"Yeah, but don't **you** think there's a reason why your hair changed and you have purple eyes?" Yugi asked and Kaiya became curious.

"Sure. I would like to know." Kaiya folded her arms. This was going to be interesting.

"Do you know when you were born?" Yugi asked

"July 28, fifteen years ago." Kaiya responded confused

"I died twenty days before you were born. But I knew it had to be a mistake, because like you said, most people dead think that. Turns out I was right. So they gave me a chance to be reborn but not in the way everyone says. I was to be reborn in someone else. They would have themselves and a little of me. I chose you since you were the closest to my friends." Yugi explained

"So you're saying the reason I practically look like you is because some of you is in me? Do you have any idea how freaky that's sounds?" Kaiya was very confused.

"I know it's confusing and weird but I needed to tell you this. I could see you needed it." Yugi said

"I can add it to The Stuff About My Past That I've Learned In About 2 hours! I mean why do I have to be in the middle of everything. Before I could live with my purple eyes but now I get to deal with all of this! Also, Joey, Mai, and my dad still look at me weird because of how I look with my new hair color because I look like you!" Kaiya shouted and took a deep gasp for air. Yugi just stood there.

"If you are mad about all these things, I probably shouldn't tell you that there is more." Yugi said and Kaiya groaned

"My life will never be normal." Kaiya moaned and Yugi smiled

"I know how it is to not be normal. But you got it easy. You have people to help youwho have been through some weird and bad things themselves. Whenwe had to go through things, we had to figure out as we went." Yugi explained and that got Kaiya's curiosity again.

"Who's we?" Kaiya asked

"Me, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yami. We also had Mai, Duke, Ryou,and Serenity sometimes. Towards the end we had Marik, Izhizu, and Odion." Yugi listed all the names.

"So you guys were all friends who had to go through tough times? That's must have been **so** bad." Kaiya said sarcastic.

" Listen, I'm just here to help you out. You don't know who your dad really is, but you can say he was closer to me than anyone was." Yugi smiled and Kaiya smacked her head.

"Now I know for sure this is a dream. You're just trying to get me confused now." Kaiya pointed her finger at Yugi.

"Forget it but for now I get to hang around you. Like in a spirit form. No one will know but you and me. I'll explain later." Yugi whispered and disappeared.

"I swear that this is like somefantasy story." Kaiya sighed and woke up.

Kaiya looked around and saw she was on the ground in the sleeping bag with Haru still asleep. She leaned up and groaned. She had a major headache.

'I'm just going to hope that it wasn't one of those dreams to turn out it was true.' Kaiya thought holding her head.

/Then you can just pretend that I'm nottalking to you./ Yugi replied in thought speak which made Kaiya clamp onto her mouth for not screaming in horror and anger.

* * *

Kay-(still on sugar rampage) 

Haru and Kaiya-(underthetable)

Kaiya-Will she ever end?

Haru-Not for another 24 hours.

Kaiya and Haru-Review!


	8. Hanging With Cody

Kay-(ended sugar rampage) Sorry about earlier. I'm okay now.

Yugi- You're never okay.

Kay-I'll ignore that just because you're back and I'm happy!(hugs Yugi)

Yugi-I get the point.

Kay-Anyways, time to RTR(Respond To Reviewers)!

**Chibichib-** I thought it was pretty funny too! It was actually one of my favorite parts!

**Egyptianprincess1961- **I'm happy that he's back too! (hugs Yugi again) For Yami knowing, he will find out eventually but not for a while. Yugi doesn't think he's ready yet.

Kay-Since you're back, you get to do the DISCLAIMER!

Yugi-(groans) Kay/yugirules does not and will probably never own Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns Haru, Kaiya, and Cody. Now to the story!

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 8  
Hanging With Cody

Kaiya groaned and hit her head on the floor that gave her a larger headache than before. "Why me?" she whispered to herself.

She remembered before any of this started. How the only person in the world she could talk to was Haru and how she would try so hard to make her dad give her answers. Now everything about her had changed. Her life, her knowledge, her hair. Now she had this dead guy talking to her. She was insane!

Hitting her head was a loud enough noise to wake up Haru. "You up already?" he asked and startled her.

"Let's say I had a restless night." Kaiya replied getting off the floor.

"Oh. Do you want to meet my cousin here? He's really cool." Haru said

"Sure. What's his name?" Kaiya asked

"Cody." Haru replied  
"Where does he live?" Kaiya asked walking out of the house.

Haru laughed "Next door."

Both of them went next door and knocked on the door. A teenage boy answered. He had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. "Hey Haru. Who's this?" he asked

"This is Kaiya. Kaiya, this is Cody." Haru introduced them

Kaiya and Cody shook hands. "You wanna come in?" Cody asked

"It would be weird for us to just stand here." Kaiya joked.

Cody's house was huge too. Especially his living room. Kaiya heard someone in the kitchen. "Mom! Haru's here with his friend!" Cody yelled into the kitchen. His mom came out.

She had orange hair with forest green eyes. She was wearing an apron at the time. "Hey Aunt Serenity!" Haru waved.

"Hello Haru. Who's this?" Serenity was looking at Kaiya the same way everyone did and she knew what it meant. That she looked like Yugi.

"This is my best friend, Kaiya." Haru pointed to Kaiya.

"Welcome Kaiya. Now don't make a mess. I just cleaned up. Tristan's in the garage." Serenity went back into the kitchen.

"Is Tristan your uncle?" Kaiya whispered to Haru.

"Yeah. He's has this really cool motorcycle. He's the one that got me into them in the first place." Haru explained

"Let's go to my room." Cody said walking towards his bedroom door. Kaiya and Haru followed.

Once again, Kaiya saw nothing unusual about Cody's room. Guess she was expecting more since she never had been there before.

"What are those?" Cody pointed to the Duel Disks on their arms.

"Duel Disks. I found them in my bedroom. One belonged to Haru's dad and the other to Yugi Motou." Kaiya explained

"Cool, but your Uncle Joey dueling?" Cody asked and Haru nodded

"But doesn't he like to go by Joseph?" Kaiya asked confused. Mai had told her he used to go as Joey but not anymore.

"Yeah, but we call it behind his back. And have you seen how he's changed? It's great!" Haru exclaimed

"So what are we going to do now?" Cody asked

"I don't know. Why don't we go to your house?" Haru asked Kaiya. She shrugged.

"Up to you guys. But if we do go, how is Cody going to go?" Kaiya wondered

"I have my own motorcycle. I'm lucky that my dad is so into them." Cody smiled

Cody got his motorcycle from his garage while Kaiya and Haru got Haru's from next door. They got met up in the middle of the street. "Just follow us." Kaiya said tightening her grip on Haru.

Cody followed as they led him towards Kaiya's house. They got there in about ten minutes. Kaiya opened the garage and let them both park in there. She opened the door.

"In your game shop still in business?" Cody asked looking around.

"Yeah, but I can't go in there. My dad doesn't let me. " Kaiya responded

"You mean that you actually obey some rules?" Haru asked

"I have my limits." Kaiya answered

"But doesn't the shop have cards that you guys got from the Duel Disks?" Cody asked again

"Probably." Kaiya replied

"Then let's go in and check." Haru smirked and so did Cody.

"You guys are so cousins." Kaiya put her hand to her forehead. "But I guess it couldn't be that bad, right?"

Kaiya grabbed some keys hanging and unlocked the shop door. As it opened, a little bell sounded. All of them looked around. O n the walls, were Duel Monsters everywhere.

"You guys are loaded." Cody remarked.

Haru looked at a random card. It was Battle Ox. "Wonder if we could have these?"

"No way. We're not even supposed to be in here." Kaiya said and Haru smirked.

"Do you even listen to yourself? You're going so soft. Where's the girl who got in detention and ditched with me?" Haru asked

"You ditched. From what I've heard you don't sound like it." Cody commented

"Anyways, do you see how many cards are in here? How about just 1 card? Your dad doesn't come in here and take roll on them." Haru said and Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever." Kaiya muttered and Haru walked over to her.

"Thanks." Haru said planting a kiss on her cheek. He went back to the cards. Kaiya turned away. She agreed with Cody and Haru so she looked at some cards too.

While Kaiya wasn't looking, Cody gave Haru a high five. "Nice one." Cody commented and took a card. It was the Dark Magician. He liked it. "I've got mine." Cody said Haru found his card, which was Card Of Sanctity.

Kaiya was looking around the register when she saw a golden box at the very bottom of the counter She pulled it out curious. It had an Egyptian eye in the front of it with strange hieroglyphics. She pulled of the lid and found three cards that were amazing. She read their names carefully. They were Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormenter, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. She felt that if they were in such a nice box, that they were really rare. She put the lid back on and stood up.

"I've got mine." Kaiya said and both boys looked at the box. "Came with." She replied and opened the shop door.

"Wait! Wouldn't this place also have a Duel Disk too?" Cody asked and Kaiya groaned. She had seen one while she was looking. Kaiya bent down behind the counter and grabbed one. She threw it at him and he barely caught it. She grabbed a random deck and threw it at him too.

"Let's go to my room now." Kaiya said a little annoyed. All of them went to Kaiya's room sneaking past her dad's room. Once inside her room, all of them grabbed a place to sit. Kaiya got her bed, Haru got a side of the carpet, and Cody got the other side.

Cody opened his deck and started figuring out things with the Duel Disk. Haru was checking his deck. Kaiya had the golden box in her lap. She opened the lid and looked at the three cards. Haru saw her looking in it and he got interested.

"What's that?" Haru asked Kaiya. It startled her. Cody looked up and got curious too.

"This? It's just something I found in there. You guys convinced me to take it." Kaiya responded

"What's in it?" Cody asked

"These." Kaiya tilted the box to show them the three cards. The two boys were amazed.

"Wow." Both of them said staring at it.

"You guys want to spilt it up?" Kaiya asked and the guys looked like it was Christmas.

"You mean that?" Cody said and Kaiya laughed

"Duh. I'll take this one and you guys can choose what you want." Kaiya picked up Silfer.

Cody picked Obelisk and Haru got Ra. "Thanks Kaiya." Both of them said as they put the cards in their decks. Kaiya slipped hers in too.

All of them just joked around for a while. "What are your fave quotes? Just for the heck of it." Cody asked

"I got one. 'If you take my advice, I can't guarantee it will help. But think of this, I give advice for five bucks!' I made that one myself." Haru said

" 'Stupidity is not a crime so you're both free to go.' " Kaiya said and laughed.

"Oh yeah? What about that girls are more wimpier than guys?" Cody replied and Kaiya smirked

"You wanna bet?" Kaiya grinned and attacked Cody. In a matter of seconds she had him pinned to the ground.

"Okay, you proved your point now get off me!" Cody yelled and Kaiya got off satisfied.

"Haru. Haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?" Kaiya asked but Haru didn't respond. He was just staring at something.

Kaiya and Cody turned to what he was looking at and both gasped. Coming under the crack of Kaiya's door was the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Kay-DUH DUH DUH DUM! The Shadow Realm returns! What will it have in store for Kaiya, Haru, and Cody? Review and very soon you will find out! 


	9. The Second Shadow Duel, Kaiya VS Shadow

Kay-Okay guys, after this there is one more chapter left and that's the end for this story but I have a sequel planned so don't worry. So now the Shadow Realm's back. Fun, huh?

Kaiya-(sighs) Yeah, it's sofunhow yourisk your soul everytime you go into there.

Kay-Right. I am happy that the story is going good so far. Now it is RTR(it you read last chapter you'll get it)

**Chibichib-**Cool last chapter, huh?

**Egyptianprincess1961-**Yep, Shadow Realm, God cards, and clueless teenagers! Oh my! Yami will be angry that they took the cards too!

Kaiya-DISCLAIMER: Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only me, Haru, and Cody. On with the chapter!

Kay-Hey that's my part!

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 9  
The Second Shadow Duel, Kaiya VS. Shadow Yami

"What is that!" Cody cried out as the shadows crept further in. Haru had snapped out of it and was moving backward.

"It's the Shadow Realm. Cody, Haru. Both of you grab your Duel Disks and decks. You'll need them." Kaiya snapped and grabbed her own. Haru moved quickly and barely got theirs before the Realm ate it. All of them snapped them on.

"But I don't know how to play." Cody said nervously.

"You'll catch on." Haru said giving him a reassuring glance.

The three of them were backed up against the wall. The Shadow Realm was only a foot and a half away. All of them were nervous but only Cody would show it. Kaiya and Haru didn't blame him. They had done their share of freaking out when they first went to the Shadow Realm.

It was really close. The closest one to it was Kaiya and it was only a couple inches away. Cody was on his toes against the wall. The Shadow Realm came forward until it touched Kaiya's feet. Then it just swallowed her instantly.

"Kaiya!" Haru and Cody yelled. But before they knew it, they were sucked up too.

Kaiya fell through the darkness. Glancing up she saw Cody and Haru right behind her. Cody wanted to scream but he couldn't. Kaiya wondered how hard the impact would be when they reached the ground. She got her answer quickly as she fell onto the ground. It hurt badly but she didn't have any broken bones although she knew there would be bruises. Cody and Haru fell after her.

They lay there until Haru got up. He helped Cody and Kaiya up. Haru looked at Cody.

"You have to relax. Me and Kaiya are scared too but when you show it, we get discouraged and that's not good." Haru said and Cody nodded. Haru forced a smile although he sure didn't feel like smiling.

"Do you guys know what this means? I think the guy that controlled my Dad isn't gone." Kaiya explained

**"Correct." **A voice echoed through

Kaiya looked around till she saw him. He was using Yami's body again. Kaiya glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave us alone!" Kaiya yelled at him. He laughed.

**"If I left your father alone, it would be a waste of 5015 years." **(A/N I don't like using Yami for the imposter so I'll call him Shadow Yami.)

"5015 years?" All of them said at the same time

**"You mean you don't know about your father's past? Then you have missed out." **Shadow Yami laughed

"Stop talking and release my dad!" Kaiya demanded

**"Do you think I would take over his body just to give him back? This is what I have been waiting for five millennia. He was vulnerable and couldn't let that time pass."** Shadow Yami replied

"We'll duel you if we have to." Kaiya said lifting her Duel Disk

**"That last duel we had was just a test. A test for me to see how strong the Pharaoh's daughter was. You proved to me you aren't that strong."** Shadow Yami responded

"We are strong and we'll show you. We duel and then talk." Kaiya said and that was the queue for Cody and Haru to get ready

"**I don't duel for just anything. I duel with stakes. Since this is a Shadow Duel, we want to make it interesting. This will be like a past duel that I've seen. I liked it so we will go by same rules. Lose life points and lose a part of yourself to the Shadow Realm. Whoever wins shall be granted the Pharaoh and whoever loses shall belong to the Shadow Realm." **Shadow Yami smirked. It was perfect.

"Fine. I'll play your twisted game." Kaiya said 

**"But one thing. It's one on one. We have to make it even."** Shadow Yami replied snapping his fingers. A transparent room appeared outside of Kaiya and Shadow Yami so Haru and Cody couldn't get in. Kaiya realized how serious Shadow Yami was.

"Let's duel!" Kaiya shouted and drew her cards. Shadow Yami did the same but very calm. He saw how the only time Kaiya had dueled was when they first dueled. This would be very easy.

"I play this monster face down. Go!" Kaiya said

**"Gladly. I play Hyena(ATK/1000 DEF/700) in Attack Mode." **Shadow Yami played and it was Kaiya's turn.

"I hope she can do this." Cody said watching from outside 

"She has to because she knows what's at stake." Haru replied. It had a lot of hope for Kaiya but also worry.

"I switch my face down monster into attack which reveals my Silver Fang(ATK/1200 DEF/ 800) Attack Hyena!" Kaiya demanded and Silver Fang attacked. When Shadow Yami's attack lowered, a little bit of his arm was gone. This freaked all of them out.

"What in the world!" Haru said realizing that the same could and probably would happen to Kaiya.

**"Now you see what I was talking about! You fool, now you have no chance of escape!" **Shadow Yami laughed evilly.

"That is if I lose and that's not going to happen." Kaiya said determinedly and waited for Shadow Yami to play.

"I place one card F/D(that's going to mean face-down) and lay a monster in Defense Mode face down also." Shadow Yami ended his turn.

"I lay two cards F/D too and attack with Silver Fang!" Kaiya attacked the face down monster. It was Giant Soldier Of Stone (ATK/1300 DEF/ 2000) and Kaiya lost 800 Lifepoints. A part of her side was gone and she felt pain go with it. She wanted to clutch only to find that it wasn't there.

"Kaiya! Are you okay!" Cody asked and Kaiya nodded as she ended her turn.

Shadow Yami started his turn. Deep within his own mind, Yami was there. He could see everything going on but couldn't do anything about it. He had definitely snapped out of his pitiful state because he was scared. For his daughter that she would meet the cruel fate of the Shadow Realm.

**"I attack with both of my monsters and you lose 2300 Lifepoints!"** Shadow Yami laughed again. Yami pulled hard against his restraints. _"Leave her alone!" _Yami yelled within his mind

**_'Not a chance, Pharaoh! This is my first torture that I will give to you! My plan has just begun!'_** Shadow Yami said within Yami's mind.

Kaiya had lost most of the middle of her body and some of her arms. She already had lost half of her Lifepoints and a little more. She drew her card and looked at it gratefully. It was Slifer and she knew just how to summon it, which was weird since she had never even known about the card.

"Better watch because this is going to go fast! I play my two F/D cards, which are Brain Control and Premature Burial. I take control of your Giant Soldier of Stone and for 800 Lifepoints I bring back my Silver Fang. Then I play Monster Reborn that lets me take your Hyena. Now I do the ultimate move! I sacrifice them all to play Slifer The Sky Dragon!" Kaiya shouted and a red blast formed around her.

Yami was uttered speechless. How did she get Slifer? He hid those in the Game Shop. She must have taken it but could she control the god? That was what scared him the most. But he was mad that she had taken them in the first place.

Haru and Cody were amazed too. This was what she had given them? She was nuts! Shadow Yami was scared badly. But then it also reminded him, if she couldn't control it…it was perfect.

Slifer appeared over Kaiya and roared loudly. Kaiya took deep breaths. That exhausted her terribly but she was still standing. She couldn't believe she had summoned that. During the two times she dueled, every time she summoned anything a little of her would be drained but not much. This on the other hand kept her barely standing at all!

**"I don't think you can control the God! It is much too powerful for a beginner like you!" **Shadow Yami claimed and Kaiya just smirked.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Kaiya said proudly.

Haru and Cody were still awed. Also what Shadow Yami had said kind of got to them. Yami felt the same way. Only certain people could handle the three gods and he didn't know if Kaiya was one of them. He had to hope.

Kaiya still felt as if she knew exactly what to do. It was if as someone just told her everything about the God. But no one had. She looked at her hand. She had 4 cards, which was just enough.

"I have four cards in my hand which gives Slifer 4000 ATK and DEF points! You have one turn before you're gone and I get my dad back!" Kaiya yelled figuring she had this duel won.

**"You forgot something! I already told you about this duel that if you lose Lifepoints you lose your some of your body to the Shadow Realm. If you win, me and your father both go to the Shadow Realm since this is his body!"** Shadow Yami laughed and Kaiya scowled.

"You are a liar! At the beginning, you said that if I win my dad would be free!" Kaiya shouted at Shadow Yami.

**"Sure, his spirit can roam as freely as it wants to!"** Shadow Yami snickered and drew his card. **"I play this card in Defense Mode!"**

"Did you know about Slifer's ability? It gives 2000 points damage instantly to any monster you summon!" Kaiya said and Slifer opened his second mouth. He attacked the monster. It disappeared. Shadow Yami scowled.

"I think it's my turn. I draw a card that makes Slifer's ATK and DEF 5000! You know what happens now." Kaiya smirked "Slifer, attack this imposter with all of your power!"

Slifer attacked and everyone could hear Shadow Yami's anguish cry. The transparent box was filled with light so Haru and Cody could not see any of them inside.

Kaiya put her arm in front of her to block from some of the impact. She had remembered what Shadow Yami said. But just then, Yugi appeared by her.

"Yugi!" Kaiya yelled and he nodded.

/I'm going to try and save Yami but I need your help. All you have to do is concentrate and focus./ Yugi said in mind speak. Kaiya focused and Yugi used some of her energy to help. Kaiya saw him disappear.

Eventually, the light dimmed and everyone could see. The box wall disappeared. Kaiya saw that her body had been returned to it's full self. But what relieved her most was Yami. He was standing with some smoke coming off his clothes. He saw them all and smiled. In Kaiya's mind, she thanked Yugi immensely. She ran over to Yami. Haru and Cody joined her.

"Dad!" Kaiya yelled and grabbed him because he almost fell. Haru and Cody helped him on his other side.

"How did you do it? How did you get Slifer?" Yami said panted.

"We'll talk later. First, we got to find another portal to get out of here." Kaiya said as she looked around for something, anything.

"You don't need to. Any second we'll be back at home." Yami gasped for air.

Before any of them knew it, the Shadow Realm was gone and they were thrown onto Kaiya's bedroom floor. Haru got up and helped up Cody. They were going to help Yami and Kaiya up but both were very exhausted and unconscious.

Cody and Haru got both of them on their beds. They sat on chairs and talked for a little while.

"I'm scared now about Obelisk's power. What if I can't handle it?" Cody asked nervous.

"You freak out too much but think about it. Kaiya didn't know if she could or not but she summoned it and everything was fine. Maybe the same will be for us." Haru said calmly.

"Yeah but you have to admit. That god startled you when Kaiya played it." Cody said and Haru nodded.

"No one can be perfectly okay around those cards." Haru replied.

While they waited, Haru told Cody a little about Duel Monsters before Kaiya woke up. "Hey Sleepy Head. How was your nap?" Haru joked and Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Relieving. How are you guys?" Kaiya asked

"Fine. But I think we should give the cards back to your dad." Cody replied and Haru agreed.

"Yeah. I don't think he was too happy that we sneaked into the Game Shop." Kaiya said rubbing her head. She still had a headache.

"I'm just glad you're all okay." Yami said in Kaiya's doorway. His voice surprised them. "But we all need to talk."

* * *

Kay-I like this chapter a lot! Kaiya defeated Shadow Yami with Slifer the Sky Dragon and they all got out of the Shadow Realm okay! Now tell me what you think about this chapter! Review ppl! 


	10. The Ending For Now

Kay-I can't believe this is the last chapter! But I have a sequel in store that will explain a lot of things. Don't miss it! It'll be out soon!

Haru-You were sounding just like a movie ad.

Kay-It practically is a movie ad except a fanfic ad! Now RTR!

**Egyptianprincess1691- **I love dragons too! I thought it would be best if she had Slifer since orignally Yami had Slifer too! Thanks for reviewing so much!

**Yugikid- **It is hard to find Yami in a depression. Mostly Yugi is. I couldn't help not having Yugi in the story. He's just a great character. And don't worry, you will find out how everyone else is doing in the next story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chibichib-** I know cliffhangers are bad but I had to include one in that chapter. Thanks for reviewing a lot too!

Kay-I like to thank everyone who reads this story! Yugi, why don't you do the DISCLAIMER this time?

Yugi-(sighs) If I have to...Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns Kaiya, Haru, Cody, and Akio who hasn't been in the story fora while.

Kay-Here's the last chapter for A Daughter's Helping Hand!

* * *

A Daughter's Helping Hand Chpt. 10  
The Ending For Now

Kaiya, Haru, and Cody followed Yami into his bedroom so they could talk. Kaiya took a seat on the bed, Haru stood by Kaiya, and Cody leaned against the wall. Yami sat on the top of his bed. He took a deep breath.

"You have no idea of how much I have to tell you." Yami said and Kaiya gulped

"Actually, Dad. I know a couple of things already. I heard from Haru's parents." Kaiya said and Haru nodded.

"Who are your parents?" Yami asked

"Joey and Mai Wheeler." Haru replied tensely

"Hold on, Dad. We can't tell you where either Haru or Cody live because none of us think that you're…" Kaiya couldn't sum up the word.

"Ready? I can see how you would think that but I understand. I can wait to see them eventually. Now the God cards?" Yami questioned and all of them knew they were caught.

"Sorry, Dad. We were looking around in there mostly because of all the Duel Monster cards and then I found the box that had them in it. I spilt them up. I have Slifer, Cody had Obelisk, and Haru has Ra. We'll give them back if we have to." Kaiya said and the other boys nodded.

"Okay. But one thing first. Who are your parents, Cody?" Yami asked

"Tristan and Serenity Taylor." Cody replied and Yami laughed. He shook it off.

"Long story. But you guys are fine with the God cards, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook for taking them in the first place. You'll be fine controlling them though." Yami said

"How do you know?" Haru asked

"Because you all have Egyptian descent. I have it, Joey has it, and Serenity has it since Joey is her sister. So you guys have it too." Yami replied

"Egyptian descent?" Kaiya asked

"Let's not go into that just yet. If I'm not ready to meet Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity than you guys are definitely not ready for the Egyptian descent explanation." Yami replied and all of them were confused. "That's enough that I need to tell all of you, now if you boys mind? I need to catch up with my daughter."

Haru and Cody got the point and walked out of the room leaving Yami and Kaiya. Kaiya found the bed cover very interesting as she looked down. Yami came over by her and lifted her chin.

"I am sorry for all that I have put you through. I missed so much and I wish I could go back and experience it with you." Yami said seriously.

"It's okay, Dad. I mean it's not your fault you were like this." Kaiya replied trying to cheer him up.

"You know that if it wasn't my fault, I would have stopped long ago. I would have put away my sadness for your happiness. But now I need to get to know you. I don't know anything about you." Yami said noticing the necklace that she wore that he gave her when she was very small. "I didn't even know you still wore this." He pointed at the necklace.

"It reminded me of how much fun we had that day. How I wished there could be another day like that." Kaiya replied

"Things are going to change. Thanks to you I came back into reality. I'm going to start acting like I should be. A dad." Yami smiled.

Kaiya was so happy she hugged him tightly. Yami ran his hand through her hair. It was still differently colored but neither of them cared. Kaiya was just happy to have her dad back.

After that, things went by smoothly. Yami opened up the Game Shop again so they could have more money and cards. Yami showed Kaiya, Haru, and Cody a lot about Duel Monsters. But just a couple days after Yami was okay, Kaiya had a talk again with Yugi.

"Where have you been?" Kaiya asked while she was in her room.

"Around. I just have been watching." Yugi replied

"So, before you said you would explain things later. I think it's later." Kaiya said

"Okay, you're right." Yugi said and Kaiya smiled

"One thing though. Were you helping me in that Duel with Shadow Yami?" Kaiya asked

"Yes, why?" Yugi asked back

"I was thinking that because I knew everything about Duel Monsters and I had only played once. I knew Slifer's effects and powers even though it didn't say anything about them." Kaiya explained and Yugi looked amused.

"Maybe because I knew what the cards did, somehow you knew what I knew." Yugi figured

"How did you get my dad to be okay?" Kaiya asked and Yugi smiled

"That's a mystery yet to be solved. I can't even remember how I did it. Guess I just did, but you helped me." Yugi replied and Kaiya grinned. "By the way, you know that you only got ¼ of drainage from summoning Slifer?"

"How did that happen? I was exhausted." Kaiya got confused

"I took ¾ of it. I have gotten more used to it then you have anyway." Yugi said

"You know, for a dead spirit, you aren't that bad." Kaiya giggled

"And for an immature annoyance, you aren't bad either." Yugi smirked

"How long are you going to be around?" Kaiya wondered

"A while. Until I can figure things out." Yugi said

"Well, you're fun to have around anyway even though I'm the only one who can see you." Kaiya laughed and Yugi did too.

"Don't you have a date that you're going to miss?" Yugi asked and Kaiya stopped laughing.

"You're right! I have to get dressed! Don't you dare look!" Kaiya yelled and grabbed her clothes. Yugi turned around and waited for her to get dressed.

Kaiya finished by having Yugi's leather outfit on. "Hey that's mine!" Yugi shouted

"You can't wear it since you're a ghost, remember? Anyways, I like your outfits." Kaiya smirked as she left her bedroom leaving Yugi steamed.

"Have fun." Yugi sighed as he disappeared.

Haru was outside waiting on his motorcycle. "Bye Dad! Be home later!" Kaiya said as she ran for the door.

"Have fun, Kaiya. Don't be out too late!" Yami yelled behind her as she slammed the door shut.

"What took you so long?" Haru asked as Kaiya got on

"Had to find the right outfit." Kaiya put on the helmet.

"Where do you want to go today?" Haru asked as he revved up the motorcycle.

"I'm in the mood for the amusement park." Kaiya laughed as they sped towards the park with Kaiya clutching Haru tightly.

Once they got there, Kaiya and Haru went on a lot of rides. Kaiya's favorite was the huge roller coaster that went around the park. Haru's favorite was the huge Water Slide ride. Then they went on the Ferris wheel.

"You can see everything from here. It's so beautiful." Kaiya said looking at the view.

"Yeah. You are." Haru replied as Kaiya looked at him. Kaiya snuggled next to him.

"Thanks for being…you." Kaiya said

"That is what I am." Haru shrugged and Kaiya laughed quietly.

Haru held Kaiya and kissed her quickly. Kaiya responded by a longer kiss. It lasted until they started to move again.

"Thanks." Kaiya said as they got off.

"No problem." Haru said as they noticed it was getting dark.

"We better go home." Kaiya said as they walked towards the motorcycle.

Haru dropped Kaiya off and she ate dinner with her dad as soon as she got there. They joked around just like Haru and his family had. Both of them were glad.

Kaiya walked up to her room and dressed into pajamas. Before she fell asleep, Yugi appeared by her.

"You must have had an interesting day." Yugi said

"I did." Kaiya responded just wanting to get some sleep.

Yugi got the message and was gone letting her sleep. Just a couple minutes after she was out, Yami cracked the door open and saw her asleep.

"Thanks for everything, Kaiya." Yami said shutting the door.

* * *

Kay-Please anyone who has read this review now! It's not too late. Even if you review a month from now it;s not too late! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!

**Mysterious Prophetess, Egyptianprincess1691, Chibichib, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Yugikid, Keitorin-san,and Kari! **Thank you all so much! This story wouldn't be this good without you guys!


End file.
